Professor Elvin Gadd (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | Low 2-C to 2-C Name: Professor Elvin Gadd Origin: Mario Bros Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Scientist Powers and Abilities: Unknown | Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes and agility, Ghost Pysiology w/ Ghost Cloak, Healing and Statistics Amplification w/ BeanBean Machine, Teleportation w/ GameBoy Horror, Data Manipulation w/ the Pixelator, Pyrokinesis, Hydrokinesis, Cyrokinesis and Intangibility Nullification w/ the Poltergust 5000 Attack Potency: Unknown | Universe level+ to Multi-Universe level (His time machine tore holes in the time continuum. Shadow Mario, a result from Elvin's Magic Paintbrush, polluted and cursed the entirety of Isle Delfino. He also has an amazing amount of knowledge on the secret levels, somehow knowing when Mario enters them and where they are. There are also cartoony designs within these universes being 10 of them in totality, with four matching the standards and the others scaling like the train tracks, which provides more evidence Shadow Mario created them. Because their celestial bodies match ours, and because it's seemingly an infinite void, these are full-blown universes that Shadow Mario created. From scratch, mind you; meaning he also created their space-time continuums. The Poltergust aided Luigi in the defeat of King Boo twice. And on one of those occasions, he materialized a mansion out of nothing. Said mansion contains a grand total of five completely separate universes. With the second example, Luigi stopped King Boo from overloading the universe and causing it to collapse, and took on King Boo, who had complete control over the Paranormal Dimension, capable of warping and manipulating it. Heck, upon King Boo's defeat, the Paranormal Dimension ceased to exist) Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic (His machines aided the Mario Bros. many times, and even provided them with speed on numerous occasions) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Universal+ to Multi-Universal Durability: Unknown | Universe level+ to Multi-Universe level Stamina: Unknown Range: Melee. Ranges from dozens of meters to Multi-Universal w/ his inventions Standard Equipment: Poltergust 3000 and 4000 and 5000, Super Poltergust 3001, F.L.U.D.D., Magic Paintbrush, Time Machine, GameBoy Horror, Pixelator, Ghost Cloak and BeanBean Machine Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Has zero experience in hand-to-hand combat | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'F.L.U.D.D.:' In real life, water jets streaming out 100 psi, or pounds per square inch, can only lift men about ten feet into the air for a few seconds. The Hover Nozzle does exactly that, except holds Elvin even longer than water jetpacks. Then, the Basic Nozzle can blast enemies away with enough force that, upon collision with a wall, their bodies flatten. It can also blast Bullet Bills to pieces, become a water version of a missile launcher, & can even wash away the toughest of goop. The world's strongest pressure washers pump out 40,000psi, & still aren't matching the F.LU.D.D.'s cleaning power! And remember, the Turbo & Rocket Nozzles are even stronger than the Basic Nozzle, meaning the F.L.U.D.D.'s power is even higher with said Nozzles. **'Basic Nozzle:' Acts as a gun-like nozzle, allowing Elvin to shoot water straight forward out of the nozzle. **'Hover Nozzle:' Allows Elvin to float for roughly eight seconds via streaming two jets of water from below. **'Rocket Nozzle:' Shoots Elvin roughly eighty feet into the air, but uses about ⅛ of the water tank in one go. **'Turbo Nozzle:' Blasts Elvin forward, making afterimages, and allowing to swim excessively fast and with ridiculously great control. *'Poltergust:' Has the suction power of a tornado, and captures not just ghosts, but physical foes, too. **'Medallions:' Elvin has three elemental medallions. ***'Red:' Allows Elvin's Poltergust to shoot condensed fire or fireballs. ***'Blue:' Allows Elvin's Poltergust to shoot highly pressurized water or waterballs. ***'White:' Allows Elvin's Poltergust to shoot absolute zero ice or iceballs. **'Functions:' Elvin's Poltergust has an innumerate amount of functions. ***'Inhalation:' The basic function. The Poltergust inhales ghosts or foes with the power of a tornado. ***'Strobulb:' The Poltergust can charge and flash ghosts or foes with an extremely bright, discombobulating light. This incinerates rats and bats, and stuns ghosts for several seconds, and can even disorient Luigi. ****'Stro-Bomb:' In emergencies, Elvin can throw a Stro-Bomb, which explodes with twice the power of the Strobulb and stuns all enemies within Elvin's line of sight. He only carries three of them, however. ***'Dark-Light:' Cancels out intangibility by flashing a beam over the intangible enemy and/or object. Key: Himself | W/ His Inventions Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2